Seiyas Body
by sailorearth19
Summary: AU,crossover story; what happens when seiya becomes a succubus and starts feeding off of the boys at school. Who will stop her when it becomes too much? Well everyone read to find ware theres is a yuri scene, pairings:Uasgi&mamoru, slight Seiya
1. Chapter 1

Seiya' Body

By Sailorearth19

Disclaimer: don't own characters of sailor moon or the movie it's based off of (Jennifer's body),this just an experiment just thought of it one day while watching the movie. please tell me what you think everyone...

Summary: AU,crossover story; what happens when seiya becomes a succubus and starts feeding off of the boys at school. Who will stop her when it becomes too much? Well everyone read to find out….

Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi, or rather Tsukino Usagi. Or Odango Atama as everyone at school used to call me. When I say 'used to', well it's because I no longer go to school, but is locked up in an insane asylum. Why am I locked up in here you may ask? Well that's because I killed my best friend in her room, on her bed. Claiming that she was a succubus, and was responsible for the deaths of theboys around school. I know what you are all thinking, that that's terrible, but trust me it was justified. I'll tell you the story….since I have time to kill at the moment im locked in a cell for kicking the nutritionist. It was rather funny now that I think about it.

-_Flash back-_

_I was looking out the window in the cafeteria with only a toast'em on my tray._

_"Just one toast'em huh?" The nutritionist said to me._

_I turned from looking out the window, "I like toast'ems" I told her in a mono tone voice._

_"Well that's good. Im not sure toast'ems can provide sufficient energy during your day. I recommend more complex carbohydrates…." the nutritionist said._

_I stared at her for a minute than sent a kick to her face. That sent her flying over a table._

_"And I recommend you shut the fuck up!" I said and spat on her._

_She was bleeding from her mouth and she spit out a bloody tooth._

_I was then grabbed from behind by a guard, but I managed to push him off before being grabbed by another. I began to kick and scream, while they dragged me out of the cafeteria, where I could her everyone cheering my name._

_They then threw me in this dark cell and shut the door. I then screamed out in anger at them though they couldn't hear me._

_-End flash back-_

They try to gives us pills and recreational activities so there won't be an uprising. Well their JV tactics won't work on me. Im a kicker, K.I.C.K.E.R, it's even written on my chart. I wasn't always this cracked. I used to be normal….well as normal as any girl under the influence of teenage hormones. But after the killings began I started to feel…I don't know…. A little loose around the edges or something.

As im thinking about this I can hear that stupid song playing over the speakers in the room , by that stupid band that started all this. Gosh I hate that freaking song. I cover my ears to try in block out the song and think back to how all of this started.

I think about the night I killed seiya kou, my best friend. I snuck up to her window and waited, just watching her. She looked awful. Her black hair, which was usually shiny, was dull and lifeless, lips were chapped, and her face was thin like she hadn't eaten in a while. Seiya didn't always look this rough. Here's the story….

Just two months ago me, seiya and my boyfriend Mamoru were just normal people. We were in our year book pictures, nothing more nothing less.

There's seiya, only back then we were tight, sisters practically. Seiya was one of the most popular girls at our school. She was a cheerleader. Though our cheerleaders looked more like a flag dance team, then actual cheerleaders. I could see her at the pep rally on the basketball court with the other cheerleaders twirling a flag in her hand. Im sitting in the bleachers clapping with a huge smile on my face. I wave at seiya when she looks in my direction; she smiles sheepishly and waves back. People found it hard to believe that a babe like seiya would associate with a dork like me. Sandbox love never dies. I look at her adoringly as she looks away and throws her arm in the air to finish the routine.

"You're totally lesbi-gay" a voice says next to me.

I turn to see Chastity a girl with a pixie haircut and red framed glasses, who is in our class was sitting next to me.

"What, she's my best friend" I tell her.

She imitates a girlish giggle and waves her hand in the air, imitating me. I turn away from her and continue watching the pep rally.

After the pep rally I stop by my locker to get some stuff out to take home. Out the corner of my eye I can see seiya walking towards me in pink long sleeve top, tight jeans, with her jacket in hand.

"Hey Monistat" seiya greeted leaning against a locker.

"What's up vagisil" I told her at my locker.

"You and me are going out tonight. "Seiya responded with a little smile.

"Oh, tonight why?" I asked

"Because Low Shoulder is playing at Melody Lane." Seiya said then immeately got excited and began to talk with enthusiasm while looking in the mirror in my locker. "I saw their MySpace page, they're this indie rock band from the city, and the leader is extra salty. Plus there are other salty morsels for you." She said fixing her bangs. She looked at me for a minute, studying my expression. She leaned against the lockers again.

"Come on Odango "she said

"I promised Mamo-chan we would hang out tonight." I told her.

"Boo cross out Odango" seiya said making an X in the air. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

I looked at her for a second and gave in. "what times the show?"

Seiya then smiles and says, "I'll pick you up at 8:30. My mom has a date with the guy who owns the ham store."

"He seems nice"

Seiya looks at me and bites her fingers "wear something cute, okay."

"Ok"

Seiya then turns and struts away.

read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

dont own anything...

'Wear something cute' was very specific in Seiya speak. It meant I couldn't look like a total zero, but I couldn't upstage her either. I could expose my stomach but never my cleavage….tits were her trademark.

I tried on multiple outfits until I settled for a dark, long sleeve shirt with a purple lace tank top on top, with dark denim jeans. There's some space in between the shirts and pants, exposing my abdomen.

"Those jeans are hella low. I can almost see your front butt." Mamoru Chiba, my boyfriend since forever, who I call Mamo-chan commented, while lying on my bed watching me.

"It's a rock show. This is my rock look" I reply facing him with a smile.

"Well I can see your womb, so…" he replies

I turn back around and add a belt.

"I never even heard of Low Shoulder. Which one is Seiya stalking?" Mamoru asked.

"The lead singer, girls like her don't date drummers." I tell him.

He smirks, "Thanks a lot." He took offense since he's a drummer on the school band.

I turn towards him. "I mean no offense, and she would probably go out with you if you were a drummer who's also a lead singer."

"You mean like Phil Collins."

"Who's Phil Collins?" I say, looking in the mirror.

"Forget it, he's some old…whatever" he replied nervously.

"But this singer guy, Seiya says he's extra salty, so…." I tell him crossing my arms, and facing him.

"Salty?" he questioned, looking at me skeptically.

"Salty means beautiful," I say, walking towards him with a smile.

"Well you must be soy sauce babe" he tells me with a smile and I lean down to kiss him. Before we can get to deepen the kiss, I stop.

"Seiya's here." I say, eyes roaming around.

"How do you know?" he asked. After he speaks, we can hear a voice downstairs saying, 'Odango, quit pants-alluting yourself and get down here.' I look at him with a sheepish smile and shrug.

"That's freaking weird." Mamoru says, creeped out.

"Better hurry before she gets annoyed" I say, leaning away from him.

"You always do whatever Seiya tells you to do." He says

"No I don't, it's just I like the same things that she likes. That's why we're biffs" I say holding up my best friend's forever necklace. Seiya has one just like it. But hers has three red stones (which is her favorite color) on it and mine has a diamond.( this really means bff's)

"You guys don't have anything in common" Mamoru says, getting off the bed to follow me downstairs.

"Okay, Mamoru" I say skeptically and start walking downstairs.

When we get downstairs, Seiya's leaning against the entryway to the kitchen with her arms crossed. I turn to her and show her my outfit. Seiya herself had on a dark green lace tank top, jean mini skirt, with pink fishnet stockings, and heeled ankle boots.

She smiles and says "Guess who has the whip until 11:30? A 2003 Chrysler Sea Bring and it's all mine." She shows us the keys and giggles.

"Oh hi, Mamoru" Seiya says, walking up to him. "It smells like Thai food in here. Have you two been fucking?" She says with a smirk and looks at both us knowingly.

I scoff at her and push her, "You're gross"

"No, you're gross" she says, pushing me back.

"You're so gross" I say and push her back again.

"Fuck you!" she says, laughing and pushing me again. Only this time she pushes me too hard and I fly back against the front door. I'm taken by surprise, by the strength she used, that all I can do is smile back awkwardly.

"Let's go to the club" she says, heading for the door.

"Melody Lane is not a club, it's a bar. Matter of fact it's not a bar, it's a bingo hall with tabs,"Mamoru says snidely. Seiya looks at him crazy-like.

"Eat my ass, Mamoru. You're just jello cause you're not invited." Seiya says to him, heading down the porch towards the car.

"I'm not jello, that place is disgusting. Everyone in there has a mustache." He says from the top of the porch.

"You're totally jello, you're lime green jello, and you can't even admit it to yourself" Seiya said to him snarky with a roll of her eyes.

Mamoru sighs, "Stop kidnapping my girlfriend," he says to Seiya as we near the car.

"You wish," she says, flipping him the finger and getting in the car.

Mamoru is right though; Melody Lane is definitely not a club. Clubs are for attractive people, who live in suburban areas. Clubs have DJ's and Champange. All we have is a jukebox and a sticker toilet.

As me and Seiya enter the club, we get our hands marked with an 'X' to show that we didn't sneak in or anything. Seiya looks around as she waits for me to get my mark. We can see men playing pool and drinking.

"I cannot wait until I'm old enough to get wasted." Seiya says, walking with a grin.

"Hey, Seiya. You look really pretty," says Craig, one of the football players at our school. He looks at Seiya with a dumb, slightly nervous look on his face.

Seiya gives a fake giggle, "What up, Craig?" she says, not really caring and keeps walking. She then says to me, "He thinks he's cute enough for me, and that's why he's in retard math."

We then lean against a counter and I began to look around.

"Hey, it's Emmett from India." I say, spotting the foreign exchange student from school. He was sitting all alone, looking lost and lonely.

Seiya turns around with an unlit cigarette in her hand and says, "I wonder if he's circumcised, I always wanted to try a sea cucumber."

"Ew…" I say with a laugh, and she looks at him and smirks for a second and puts the unlit cigarette between her lips.

It only stays there a second before it's snatched out of her mouth and she looks up. There standing next to her is Ronan. He's a graduate, who is in the police academy, also Seiya's current plaything, or was…. I don't know, she moves fast in these things.

"You shouldn't poison yourself with that shit. Unless you want me to arrest you." He says, taking off his shades and hanging them from his shirt. I sit here and watch this whole scene amused.

"You're going to arrest me? You're not even out of the academy yet, Ronan." Seiya says to him smartly.

"Two more months, then I'm on the force forreals." Ronan replies, sipping his beer.

Seiya looks at him, shifty-eyed and says, "Are you uh…. You gonna cuff me?" she then grabs his special place, causing him to grunt.

"Ah, don't do that…." He looks around, then turns back to her. "Okay, not here." Seiya continues to look at him smugly and cocks her head a little.

"Hey, that's the band!" I say, causing Seiya turn around and look where I'm looking and smile. There on the small stage are five boys setting up their instruments. The lead singer is cute in a gothic, emo sort of way with his slightly dark eye shadow.

"Mmmm you can totally tell they're from the city. "Seiya says, bouncing a little from excitement.

"Yeah, they're wearing eyeliner; they're a bunch of fagos." Ronan says, chuckling a little.

Seiya rolls her eyes and purse her lips out for a second before turning to look at him and say, "Of course you would think that because you are a small time gummer. I wish we had more guys like that in Devil's Kettle, all stylish and shit." She says, looking at the band dreamily. I notice Ronan get a hurt look on his face and walks away but I don't think Seiya noticed…or cared.

"I think they need two groupies." Seiya says, pulling me towards them. I giggle a little and tell her 'no'.

"Don't be so scary, Odango. They're just boys, morsels; we have all the power, don't you know that. These things…." She grabs my chest, "are like smart bombs, you point them in the right direction, and shit gets real." She replies, walking to them. And all I could do was chuckle and blush slightly from embarrassment. I follow her as she introduces herself to the lead singer, who looks at her heading toward him

"Hi…uh, we just wanted to meet you or something I'm Seiya Kou, and this is my friend" she says while shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Nicoli and uh, these guys are my band…" he replies.

"Low Shoulder," Seiya replies, smiling at him. He looks at her, surprised with a small smile. "Yeah, I've heard about you. You play your instruments…really super good." She looks him up and down really quick with a smile.

"Thank you, we are professionals," he replied as Seiya continued to smile at him.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Um, why would you come play way out here at Devil's Kettle? You live in the city, right?" I asked him, speaking for the first time.

"Well, we believe it's important to reach our fans in the more shity areas too' Nicoli replied. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

Seiya just giggled and smiled "Wow, that's amazing. Can I um…can I buy you a drink?" she says all nervous and excited. Wow, I never seen her so hung up on a guy before.

"Sure, what are we having?" Nicoli asked her.

"They have this really cool 911 shooter. It's red, white, and blue but you have to drink it fast, or it'll turn brownish." She tells him excitedly.

"Alright, well, we'll drink it fast," he tells her.

"Okay," she says till smiling.

"Good," he says, smiling at her.

"I'll be right back," she says kind of breathless. She turned around to head to the bar, but I got in front of her really quick.

"Hey! How are you gonna get alcohol?" I asked nervously.

"ERR I'll just play Hello Titty with the bartender." She says, then heads to the bar. I head to the pinball machine game and began to play. It's close enough that I could still hear what Nicoli was saying.

"Durk, what about her?" Nicoli asked his bass player.

"Who Jan Brady?" Durk replies referring to me.

"No, man! Fuck you! I'm talking about the one who just went to get me a drink. The stage butter princess. That's the one. " Nicoli said

"Are you sure?" Durk said skeptically.

"Trust me, I grew up in a town like this, OK? There's always that girl. They like to show it off but they do not give it up."

"You told us you were from Brooklyn," Durk said confused

"My point is this girl is definitely a virgin, OK? Now I know girls like that…"

"I don't know," Durk said unsure.

"Well, you know we didn't drive all this way for nothing." Nicoli replied smartly while I heard everything they said, started to head their way with a serious look on my face.

"Fine, okay….you knows I'm not just your bassist. I'm a person with feelings, who happens to play the bass. I would like a little respect, Nicoli," Durk said, getting upset. Neither noticed that I came up and said 'excuse me'.

'Durk, I didn't know you had feelings," Nicoli said with fake sympathy. Durk then saw me and pointed to me, and Nicoli look at me.

"Hey, that's my best friend that you're talking about and you're right she is a virgin. And that beats sleeping with guys like you." I say and walk away. Nicoli and Durk look at each other and shrug.

Seiya then comes back with two red, white, and blue drinks. One with a little less blue than the other , and she looks at it then at me and moan.

"Ugh! The taller one isn't full enough" she says

"Those guys are rigged, Sei-chan, just forget about them." I say, still mad.

"You know what; I think the lead singer want me." Seiya says, looking Nicoli over my shoulder, grinning.

"Only because he thinks that you're a virgin. I heard them talking." I tell her

"What?!" she hissed. "I'm not even a back door virgin anymore, thanks to Ronan!" she looked in his direction at the bar. "And by the way… that hurts! I couldn't even go to Six Flags the next day. I had to stay home and sit on a bag of frozen peas." Seiya finishes kinda glum at the end.

"My god…" I say with a laugh in my voice at how crazy that sounded.

We can hear the microphone coming on and Seiya puts the drinks down, takes a deep breath and walks up to the stage to see the show.

"Good evening, Devil's Lake!" Nicoli replies to the crowd. Someone shouts Devil's Kettle, correcting him

"Fuck! A right it is" he says and points to the person, then begins to play.

I stand next to Seiya though I don't care to hear their song anymore.

All alone in an empty room

Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend.

And I don't know how we ended up here, I don't know but it's never been so clear.

We made a mistake, dear

And I see the broken glass in front of me

I see your shadow hanging over me

And you face….i see

Through the trees I will find you

I will heal the ruins left inside you

Cuz I'm still here breathing now

Seiya then grabs my hand hand and smile excitedly at me and I smile back and stare at her.

I'm still here breathing now

I'm still here breathing now

Until I set free,

Go quite through the trees

As I smile at Seiya, my smile starts to fade as I realize she's completely absorbed in the show now, and she releases my hand, her own smile waning. I turn to look back at the stage. Out the corner of my eye I noticed a spark of a fire on the wire.

I remember when we used to talk about the places we would go

And all that we were going to find

I remember watching our seed grow

How you cried when you saw the first leaf show

And love was pouring from your eyes

It started to travel along the cord along the ceiling. I drifted away from seiya and followed with my eyes the trail it was making. I noticed that the bartender saw it too and was looking. It then came to a flag hanging up, which then fell on a couple siting at a table below it. The fire then started to spread eveywhere and everyone panicked. All I could do was look in horror as people got burned and stepped on by other people trying to escape.

The band had stopped playing too. Nicoli stopped singing and stood there and watched as if it was nothing but a little fire. Seiya just stood there too, but she looked as if she was in a daze. Her eyes were all blank as if she was day dreaming in la la land. People were pushing and moving against her and she still didn't move. I looked around still at people burning, watching a lady get stepped on. We have to get out of here was all I could think about.

I ran back to Seiya and pulled her along. "I know where to go," I tell her but she doesn't respond, just let me drag her.

I take us to where the sticker toilet is located and push the lid down so I stand on if and with the window above it up. I then lifted myself out the window, when I was out I turned around to help seiya. She turned to look back like she didn't want to go. When we finally got out, we stumbled a good distance away from the burning building and sat down. People were running around, screaming, trying to get away from the fire, some people were on fire.

I put my hands on Seiya's face "Seiya, hey…" she didn't say anything; she just stared and was moving her mouth like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Oh thank God you guys are alright, I've been looking everywhere for you two." Nicoli says, suddenly beside us with a drink in his hand.

I just continued to look at my friend, who looked completely out of it.

"Listen, it looks dangerous out here. Do you want to go someplace, maybe to my van?" Nicoli asked us.

I shook my head confused "What?"

"I'm in survival mode right now, and I want us to get to a familiar place. Right now I feel like that's my van." Nicoli said and squatted down next to us.

Seiya spoke for the first time since everything started. "Okay…." She said and mumbled something else that I couldn't understand.

"Okay, great ...You in shock? Drink some of this." Nicoli pressed his drink to Seiya's lips, making her drink,

I look at what he was doing and softly say 'no', worried about wat he could possibly have in that drink. I stare at Seiya as she drinks it. She takes a small sip and softly coughs. "Seiya?..." I ask her, seeing if she was ok.

Nicoli then takes the drink from her, takes her hand, pulls her up; causing me to lose my balance and fall. I quickly stumble to my feet and followr them.

"Let's go, Seiya" I call out to her,

"Let's go to the van" Nicoli say, looking back while pulling Seiya. She has that sort of dazed look again as if she's been hypnotized.

"I wanna go to your really cool van. Odango, let's go see the van" she says, looking at me while still being dragged along.

"Why?...Why should we? We have the Sea Bring, let's just get out of here. Let's go to El Ole and get some nachos with extra bdger sauce! Please, I'm starving!" I plead with her.

"Odango, stop it! Just shut up!" she says to me, before climbing in the back of the van.

I look at her shocked, with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. Seiya scooted back in the van and looked confused for a second before she looked at me with a deer in headlights expression right before Nicoli closed the door. At that moment the building exploded more, making this horrible scene more dramatic.

I watched her get into that van and I knew something awful was going to happen. He was skinny, twisted and evil like this petrified tree I saw when I was little. I stood there breathing heavily, panicking just a little. Nicoli looked at me with a fake smile, shrugged his shoulders and got in the van and drove off.

And all I could do was stare….

read &review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

dont own anything so dont sue me...

I manage to make it home where I went straight to my room and called Mamoru.  
"hey" he responded sleepily.

"Oh thank Kami You're there."

"whats up?" he said sounding more awoke.

"Seiya's gone, she ran off with that rock band and Melody lane burnt down." I told him in one breathe.

That's seem to wake him up more." You're ok right?" he asked alarmed

"uh yeah, there was this huge stampede all the people that fainted got run over, and you could hear their bones breaking…" I beagn to sob thinking about it "and the people…the people on fire just smelt like…" I stopped there can't even finish.

"This is crazy I say" I hear him say.

"seiya's still with those creep. They took her in their spooky van with the windows all blacked out." I said

"did you get the naked model?" he asked me

"I don't know mamo-chan an 89-rapist. She still in there, we have to go and find her"

"who cares about seiya and her ,and those douce bags ,with their douce bag haircuts and their man skirts. People just died today." Mamoru said exasperated.

All of a sudden the door bell rininging causes me to jump. "cheese and fries there's somebody hereand Im all freaked out." I tell him.

"where's your mom""

"Swift shift" I tell him heading to the door. Stay on the phone with me ok"

"Usako do you want me to come over or something."(A/n he sometimes calls usagi this to be affectionate)

"I don't know" I say

I quickly open the door to see no one. I look around and sigh, "Ok so there's no one here. I feel so strange, like im going crazy. I don't know, it's probably nothing. I'll call you later ok" I hang up the phone. All while she was talking and looking outside there was a shadow moving in her house.

I went back inside and started for the stairs, when something made me pause, like someone was here downstairs. I then start to walk toward the hallway closet. I stare at it for a second before I grab the knob and open the door. I peer in side only seeing darkness. So I shut it and head for the kitchen.

I enter the kitchen to see the sink dripping, so I head over to turn it off. When I turn around I let out a startled scream. A few inches from me is seiya….though she looks a mess. She had dirt on her face and her makeup was ruined. On the corner of her lip it was covered in blood. My eyes traveled down her body and I noticed she was covered in blood. So much that it was dripping in puddles on the floor.

I look back at her shocked. "sei-chan? What happened?" I asked. She just stared at me so I called her name again.

"seiya?..." I asked. She still stared but her lips started to curve up ward into a smile that became an outright sinister grin. Even her teeth were covered in blood….and for some reason they looked really sharp. She just stood there like that for a minute before turning around and heading toward the refrigerator. She seemed to be hunched all over on herself as she rummaged through my refrigerator. Seiya usually is back bone straight, walking with the confidence of a super model and the ego of one also….but now.

I just watch as she pulls out my mom's chicken that she got from the store and starts eating it raw.

"um my mom got that at the Boston market and im…im not supposed to touch it…"I tell her hesitantly, kneeling down on the ground in front of her. I don't get to finish my sentence because she lets out this horrible sound. It sounded like a screech and something else I can't describe. I know one thing it doesn't sound normal….or human for that matter. All while making this sound at me she still has the chicken in her mouth, and starts gagging on it. She continues to gag for two seconds before barfing up this black liquid.

I screamed in surprise and jumped back away from the black stuff. I looked at it and saw something prickly and slimy slither through it. Now that's definitely not normal I thought. I look at her to see her staring at me with a smile on her face,showing her teeth again. On her bottom lip the remains of the black liquid was dripping down her mouth. She look at me as if it was a joke and began to laugh a little psychotically.

I go over to her and put my hands on either side of her face. "Seiya...seiya?" I call her name trying to get her to talk to me. She just continues to laugh crazily. I grab her wrist and noticed that she didn't have a pulse. I stared in shock for two seconds before I ran for my phone in the hallway about to call 911. Before I could finish calling my phone was snatched away and I was pushed against the wall forcefully by seiya. One of her bloody hands put smacked against a picture, leaving a bloody slash on it. Her hands then slithered up me starting from my stomatch, up to my breast and curved around my shoulders. She then put her cheek near mine,

"Are you scared?" she whispered, not really sounding like herself.

I couldn't say anything because my lips were trembling in fear, so I just nodded my head.

I could feel her lips pressed against me then the slight graze of her teeth. Was she gonna bite me?

All of a sudden she stopped then pushed me a way more, making me fall to the ground. I looked to see her backing away towards the door.

"Seiya!?.." I say to her sobbing a little. She doesn't respond and just walks out the door.

I sit there and began to cry harder….too much has happened tonight.

Read &review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

dont own it...to bad though *sigh*

The next day at school, I was in class and I could hear two girls talking about what happened but the information was false of what they were saying, having been spread by rumors, which never stay the same.

The blonde girl said, "I heard Seiya and Odango were there, and they had to fight their way out with a machete." She said to the dark-haired girl next to her.

The dark-haired girl looked at me and said, "Look, she's not even moving," she says in shock.

"It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. My dad was in operation during freedom and he totally stopped talking for like months." The blonde told her.

I began to zone it out because I was thinking about all that happened and what I had seen….especially with Seiya.

-Flashback-

Me and Seiya were 8 years old sitting in a sandbox playing dolls.

"I'll be Pretty Becky and you be her," Seiya said, handing me a naked doll with messed up hair.

"Why do I have to be Ugly Ashley?" I ask her glumly.

"Oww!"she said, looking at her hand.

"What's wrong, Seiya?" I asked, looking at her hand.

There on the side of her hand was a thumb tac stuck in her hand. I pulled it out and pressed my lips to her hand, licking the little blood from her hand.

"Don't tell my mom about that or she'll make me get a shot," Seiya said, looking at me seriously with her blue eyes.

"I'll never tell on you," I say truthfully, smiling at her.

-End Flashback-

"Where's it at, Monistat?" a voice said to me.

I look up, coming back from my flashback to see Seiya standing in front of me. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming. No, she's really here. She looks healthy and beautiful like she always does…none of the blood and messed up face like what I saw last night. She had on a yellow and white zip-up top, jean skirt, and white ked shoes.

"You're alright?" I say in amazement and shock

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Seiya said, kind of rudely.

"'Cause last night at my house…you were…"I said in doubt

"You do have a tendency to overreact. You remember in Girl Scout Camp and you totally thought it was an earthquake, but it was just two guys with a ghetto blaster," Seiya said animatedly, and sat next to me and applied some lipgloss to her already glossy lips.

I looked at her incredulously. "People died, Seiya… it's all over the news… national news" I tell her seriously.

She rubbed her lips together, looking at me and said, "Anybody that we know?"

I continue to look at her. "We know everyone," I said, pointedly.

"Sucks to be them, I guess" she said softly, but not really caring and puts her lipgloss back in her small pink purse.

I just look at her. "WHAT is wrong with you?" I ask

She turns toward me sharply. "WHAT'S wrong with you? Besides the obvious surface flaws…" she says hotly.

I don't respond and just turn away from her, thinking while she looks ahead.

I knew it was real…I was up all night, cleaning the carnage off the floor.

-Flashback-

I sit in the kitchen, scrubbing the black liquid off the floor. I stop sobbing, thinking about what happened.

-End Flashback-

"Soot…" I whisper, thinking back on what that black stuff was.

"Please don't talk to yourself…" Seiya says. I look at her sharply and hold my hands up for her to see the residue of the black goo she threw up. "It's one of your freakish Odango behaviors and it makes both look like total gay lords"

She looks at my hands in disgust, "Ew, fuck, you need a mani-pedi bad… you should find a Chinese chick to buff your situation," She said to me and looked forward as the teacher came in. I just put my hand down and faced forward too.

"This is a dark day for Devil's Kettle…." The teacher said. Believe me I've been through….some heavy stuff. We lost eight precious students….including Emmett from India, several parents and our beloved Spanish teacher Señorita Erikson" he finished choking up on his words at the end.

"No way, Erikson ate shit…" Seiya whispered, smiling like she was amazed. I looked at her, making a disgusted face before looking back.

"Now more than ever, besides your teenage concerns about who's uncool dude, or who's a hoe," he said to us. I just looked at him and cock my head in confusion. What does that have to do with anything? Seiya just smirks and puts her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. "We can't let that damn fire win."

Seiya finished took her hand from her mouth and said, "It already won" I glared at her and she focused back on the teacher.

"Bless you kids," the teacher said sadly and watched as Jonas, the star quarterback, cry at his table.

After school, as I'm walking down the hall there's nothing but grief and mourning. I see a girl sitting on the floor by her locker with friends sitting next her, trying to sooth her.

"There's no band practice today." Mamoru comes up, walking besides me.

"There's no anything today" I respond back, exasperated.

"It's surreal, right? It's like when one person dies in Devil's Kettle, time stops." Mamoru replies

"Feel guilty just breathing" I say glumly. Mamaoru shrugged and makes a face, agreeing.

"Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something….. kind of weird" I say to him following him to his locker.

He looks at me and waits for me to start so I say, "It's about seiya"

"Oh?" he saying and began to get his stuff to take home.

"Well, you know last night we were talking and I said someone came in my house …..well it was Seiya. I mean she looked like she had been beaten up or shot or something….and then she barfed up this, like, disgusting prickly stuff that looked like road kill and soy needles mixed together," I say shaking my head still couldn't believe what happened.

"Yuck,….well, she probably just inhaled a whole bunch of smoke or something," Mamoru said, closing his locker.

"No, Mamoru, no it was like…it was like evil," I said stating on what it truly felt like.

He looks at me for a second, leaning against his locker.

"Usako, I think you should go talk to the school shrink. I'm not saying that to be a dill hole" He said.

"Yeah, but if I don't tell Whoppers, then I'm not crazy." I say walking away.

"I didn't say you were crazy, it's just that everybody is a little messed up. It's ok to feel…." He stated, following me.

"Discombobulated," I say annoyed.

"Yeah, fucked up," he said as we were walking to the door.

"Hey, Odango…" a voice say from behind us.

We turn around to see Saphir Dark in all his emo glory and chains in piercings. He's not really a bad looking guy…kinda cute actually…in an emo sort of way.

"Oh hey, Saphir" I say to him nicely.

"I heard you were there last night in the fiery trenches?" he say, holding his hand to his face with his other arm supporting his other, in a pose meant to seem as casual.

"Yeah," I say softly with a nod, feeling kind of awkward.

"Well I'm glad you didn't die," He said to me, earnestly.

"Thanks," I said kind of sadly.

"Seriously," he said, backing away and leaving, a bunch of other emo kids started following him.

"How are you friends with Saphir Dark? I thought Saphir only talked to the dead girls, " Mamoru said to me.

"I just am. We both have creative nonfiction together. He's a really good writer, he's all dark and emotional and stuff," I answered.

"I'm like that too…. I'm not all obvious about it ….and crazy and stuff, " He said, a little jealous

I smile at him while he says all this. He's cute when he's jealous. "Walk me home?"

He smile and puts his arms around me. "You know it, babe.." he said and we walked out the door.

read &review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

dont own...wish i did but i dont...

Seiya's P.O.V.

After school, I head towards the football field where Jonas Cosell was staring off into space mournfully.

He looked rather tasty in class this morning, even though he was crying…what a wimp! So I decided to make him my after school snack. I chuckle a little to myself at the thought. He looks at me for a second then turn away again. While he's not looking, I use my new power and zip to the other side of him to make it seem as if I had come from the opposite direction.

"Hi," I say, approaching him. He looked startled to see me.

"Hey…. Seiya" he said, sounding confused and turned his head away. I look at him smugly.

"I'm crazy sorry about your profound lost," I say with fake sympathy. He sniffs and looks down at his feet.

"You were…. crying about Craig, right?" I ask tilting my head.

"He was my best friend," Jonas said, emotionally looking like he was holding tears.

"You know I was there… last night. And I was probably the last person that talked to him… like ever." I said, raising my eyebrow on the last word.

"Really…." He said.

"You know what he said …. He said that he thought you and I would make a banging couple," I say, brushing my bangs from my face, tilting my head giving him a sheepish smile. "Isn't that so weird?" trying to make like I'm a little shy.

"He… He said 'banging'," he asked like that was something strange.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest, right above my heart and gave him a sad look.

"Feel my heart, Jonas…. I think it's broken." I told him

He looks at me and replies breathless, "Me too"

"Just come with me, just for a little while," I say, looking at him convincingly, "It's what Craig would have wanted."

He nods his head and I give him a fake pout, pulling him towards the woods.

We get far enough in so no one will see us, and lean against a tree and start making out. I pull his jacket off, without breaking the kiss.

He stopped kiss, "So warm…. Why are you so warm?" he ask me

"Sheeties, " I say coyly and kiss him back.

After a few minutes he stops again, "Seiya… Seiya…."

"What?" I say, getting annoyed.

"Look…" he said, looking behind me.

I turned around to see a whole bunch of animals looking at us. All I did was smile and 'Emmhmm' at him and stare as he looked at them. All he did was watch them nervously, while all I do is laugh silently for a second at his expression. He looks so pathetic, don't worry I'll put you out of your misery.

"They're waiting…." I say and unzip my top, revealing that I didn't have on a bra, with my hair covering my chest.

"Uhh…." was all he could say.

I ripped open his shirt and pulled his zipper down, playing with his special place. He threw his head back in ecstasy, with his mouth open.

"Do you miss Craig?" I asked, looking him.

He leaned his head down and looked at me. "Of course, " he said, confused.

"Well, you'll see him real soon." I say, looking at him still.

"What?...You mean like in heaven or something?" he asked.

I shook his head and said sweetly, "Nope" popping the 'p', I then push him really hard against the tree and my teeth grow really large.

He looks at me with shock and gasped, but it was too late for him. I bit into him, chowing down.

You could hear anguish screams for miles.

read & review


End file.
